1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector configured to terminate an optical fiber, and particularly an optical corrector with a reflector which is configured to reflect light from a terminated optical fiber or light from a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector (also termed as an optical ferrule) with a reflector is used to optically connect an optical fiber to an optical device (such as a light-emitting device or a light-receiving device) on a circuit board with an optical path being altered in order that the optical fiber is laid out almost in parallel with the circuit board. The optical connector is shaped like a cuboid or similar form so that the optical connector is flat with respect to the circuit board. The above mentioned optical connector is placed on the optical device on the circuit board. (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,038 and US Patent Publication No. 20090252455)
The reflector is formed as part of the optical connector external surface (note that this part may be covered with an adhesive or the like). The optical fiber is inserted to the optical connector from the back surface of the optical connector and is terminated. The front end portion of the optical fiber faces the reflector. The reflector reflects light from the inserted optical fiber toward the undersurface of the optical connector (in other words, almost perpendicularly). In this respect, the undersurface is a surface of the optical connector which faces the optical device when the optical connector is placed on the optical device. The reflected light passes the undersurface of the optical connector, and falls incident onto the light-receiving device on the circuit board. Conversely, light from the light-emitting device placed on the circuit board passes the undersurface, and is thereafter reflected by the reflector, finally falling incident onto the inserted optical fiber.
As described above, the optical fiber is inserted to the optical connector from the back surface of the optical connector. For this reason, when the optical connector is placed on the optical device with the optical fiber being connected to the optical connector, the optical fiber is laid out almost in parallel with the circuit board.